The Happening
The Happening ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee, Trio, und wird von One Three Hill gesungen. Sie singen den Song bei ihrem ersten Auftritt im Callbacks, wozu Kurt Rachel und Santana eingeladen hat. Die beiden nehmen die Einladung an und einigen sich, Kurt zuliebe, darauf, sich während des Abends nicht an die Gurgel zu springen. Das Original stammt von The Supremes aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "The Happening" und aus dem Greatest Hits Album "The Greatest Star" jeweils aus dem Jahr 1967. Lyrics Kurt (Dani und Elliott): Hey, life, look at me I can see the reality (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you shook me, took me outta my world, Kurt mit Dani und Elliott: I woke up. Suddenly I just woke up To The Happening. Kurt (Dani und Elliott): (Oo oo) When you find (Oo oo) That you left the future behind (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you got a tender love you don't Kurt mit Dani und Elliott: Take care of, Then you better beware of The Happening. Woah! Dani (Elliott und Kurt): One day you're up (One day you're up) Then you turn around (When you turn around) You find your world (You find your world) Is tumbling down (Is comin' down) It happened to me (mit Elliott und Kurt: and it can happen to you) (Oo oo) I was sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!) Yeah! I'm riding high on top of the world Dani mit Elliott und Kurt: It happened. Suddenly it just happened. The Happening! Elliott (Dani und Kurt): But I saw my dreams (Oo oo) torn apart (Oo oo) When love walked away from my heart (Beware of The Happening!) And when you lose a precious love you need Elliott mit Dani und Kurt: To guide you Something happens inside you The Happening! Oooh! Elliott (Dani und Kurt): Now I see life (Now I see life) For what it is (For what it is) It's not of dreams (It's not of dreams) It's not of bliss (It's not of bliss) Elliott (mit Dani und Kurt): (It happened to me and it can happen to) you (Dani und Kurt: Once!) Kurt und Elliott (Dani): And then it happened (And then it happened) Oo, and then it happened (Oh, it happened!) Oo, and then it happened (And then it happened) Oo, and then it happened (And then it happened!) Kurt (Dani und Elliott): (Oo oo) Is it real? (Oo oo) Is it fake? Is this game of life a mistake? (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when I lost the love I thought was mine Kurt mit Dani und Elliott: For certain Suddenly I start hurtin'. The Happening! Kurt (Dani und Elliott): I saw the light (Oo oo) too late (Oo oo) When that fickle finger of fate (Beware of The Happening!) Yeah! It came and broke my pretty balloon Kurt mit Dani und Elliott: I woke up Suddenly I just woke up The Happening Kurt (Dani und Elliott): So sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure (Oo oo) Until love took a detour. (Beware of The happening!) 'Cause when you got a tender love you don't Kurt mit Dani und Elliott: Take care of, Then you better beware of The Happening. Woah-oh! Trivia *Das ist der erste The Supremes-Song, nicht in einem Mash-Up, der kein Solo ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px [[Datei:Glee The Happening Lyrics|thumb|left|300px]] thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs One Three Hill Kategorie:Solos von Dani Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert